


Unbent, Unbroken, Unyielding

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Shaxx sharing some booze, Weak atempt at lying, muscle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: After his first date with Shaxx Sal tries again to spend some time with the Crucible Handler
Relationships: Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), Male Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this here will be the story about my Titan Sal and Shaxx :3

With a loud roar of energy Sal summons his Sentinel Shield, with his teeth clenched he throws the Shield, with a loud impact noise it bounces off the head of a Warlock, smashes their head in and then impacts the wall before slamming into another Guardian, obliterating them with the force that was behind the throw.

He rushes forward, Void Light pooling into another Shield and he can hear the crushing of Bones as he shatters four of them into bloody pulps.

The Titan then huffed and paused, looking around for the two members of the enemy team that should be alive again. As he couldn't find them he lowers his arm and the Void Energy disappears back into his body were it waits for the next time he'll summon it.

Over the coms he can hear the praises of the team he was in, their yells and shouts of encourage. It dawned on the Titan that he just won the match for them as Shaxx said: “A victory is all I asked for”

Exhaling the Titan gives up his aggressive stance and then both teams gather in the middle before they would depart, shaking each others hands and commenting on things to improve.

As a smaller hunter passes him, she says to him: “That was very impressive, Sal”

“It was nothing”, the Titan brushes it off and smiles underneath his helmet at her.

“You maybe wanna go out and catch something to eat later? Something like that must've made you very hungry”, the Hunter then says and Sal chuckles softly.

“I am sorry but I have other plans for today”, he politely declines the offer and then summons his Ghost. Creus spins his shell and then both are transmatted back into Sal's large ship.

A personal gift from the Vanguard as thanks to what he did.

Sighing he sits down in the pilotseat and looks towards his Ghost.

“Contact the tower that we are arriving”, he told him and then put in the coordinates to the Last City. He had to turn in some Tokens and maybe chat a bit with Shaxx. Now that Lord Saladin was gone the Titan was a bit more relaxed.

Humming a low tune to himself to distract him from the worries that clouded up his head he went through his personal Vault and looked over the stuff that he or his fireteam had placed into it. He then places his current Rocket Launcher in it and then frowns when he finds a new weapon in it. Rather carefully he takes out the Crimson Handcanon and his eyes go wide as he reads the small note. This weapon is a gift from Drei to him.

Smiling he closes the Vault and then jolts as he can hear Shaxx laugh, a small glance around the edge and Sal can feel his heart drop to the ground as he sees a Female Awoken Hunter walking away from Shaxx, waving at him with a very fond soft smile.

He retreats around the edge and clutches the Crimson close to his chest, fingers trembling as his emotions spike again.

“Come on Sal...he....he went with you out on a date. T-There...is no reason you should be afraid that someone else is seeing him. He is the Overseer of the Crucible after all. Many people talk to him like that”, he whispers to himself and then holsters the newly acquired gun in his belt, that also holds a rather torn up black mark with the Crucible Symbol on it.

“Guardians! The Crucible awaits for you! For Glory!”, he looks around the corner once more and spots a group of Warlocks, walking past Shaxx, all of them throw him a rather annoyed glare.

His hands curl up in fists and he acts before he even thinks.

All four of them find themselves on their asses as he had tossed his Sentinel Shield at them.

Growling he steps around the corner and stares at them from underneath his helmet.

“If you would visit the Crucible more often you would be able to have dodged that. Instead you walked right into it. So pay a bit more respect to Lord Shaxx. If it wouldn't be for him and his Redjacks even more civilians would've died in the Red War!”, he yells at the Warlocks, who all look rather surprised at him.

“That is enough Titan. These three now have mandatory clean up duty in the Crucible. This will give some of my people a needed day off. Thank you for volunteering!”, Shaxx quickly defused the situation and Sal can hear the smile in the voice of the Crucible Handler.

The Warlocks say nothing as they get up and leave the small place, walking in the direction of the Bazaar, probably to say something about this to Ikora.

He freezes as he can feel the burning gaze of Zavala on himself and quickly drops his Sentinel shield, causing it to fizzle out of existence, the Light he just used to summon it, fading out of his body, leaving an all to familiar ache at his fingers.

“W-Well they...weren't giving you the respect you deserve so...yeah...uhm...sorry for making such a scene... I just...couldn't help myself”, Sal can feel the blush creeping up on his face as the words leave his mouth and he wants to throw himself off the tower.

Maybe he'll do that after he was done here. This was just so embarrassing...

“It's fine Titan. I was messing with them and it's a slow day on the Crucible today. Not that many wanting to fight”, the former Warlord waves off Sal's apology.

“Yeah...more are enjoying the Festival of the Lost. Oh! You want to see something?”, Sal now grins underneath his helmet as an idea pops up in his mind. And idea that will get Shaxx to laugh and distract him from what he just did.

Shaxx tilts his head interested and Sal opens up the menu for the things that his Ghost has stored safely away. He grabs the mask from it and then changes his current helmet with it.

“Nassiz got me that as a prank. Poor idiot almost died laughing when I showed up wearing it”, he now wears the Traveler Mask, which looks oddly well with his outfit.

The Crucible Handler let's out a loud laugh at the sight of the mask and Sal blushes underneath it, does he even know just how nice his laughter sounds?

After a few minutes Shaxx has calmed down and chuckling the Titan then remarks: “By the Traveler...someone actually made that”

“Yeah. It might make me an easy target for headshots but...I kinda like it”, Sal chuckles and then steps closer to Shaxx.

“Imagine me doing Crucible matches with that mask on. People would be too distracted by it”

Shaxx chuckles and then nods.

“That's right Titan. You'd give many Veterans an easy elimination but many newcomers would be thrown off it. Maybe you'd experiment with it one day. I will tell you it will make my day when you do”

Chuckling Sal switched back from the mask to his current helmet, a bronze colored Tangled Web Helmet.

“I will do that in the near future. When I'm not-”, he pauses for a moment and then shakes his head as he decides to not talk about this topic with Shaxx right now. It would only drag down the happy mood.

“It's not important”, he instead says.

“Are you alright, Guardian?”, Shaxx asks him, fists placed on his hip like usual, head slightly tilted as he catched on to the small swing of mood that occurred within Sal's thoughts.

The other Titan jolts a bit and can feel himself feeling embarrassed.

“Y-Yes! Nothing to worry about!”, he then lies through his teeth, glad to wear a helmet so Shaxx can't read his facial expression.

But he should've known that Shaxx could see through a lie, so he isn't surprised when the larger Titan crosses his arms over his chest. And he can feel the disbelieving stare as Shaxx says: “Really Guardian? You attempt to lie to me?”

He sounded like a disappointed parent and Sal shrunk underneath the gaze, then was confused when Shaxx ordered: “Follow me”


	2. Booze and muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal talks about the things that plague his mind and Shaxx finds a way to relax him.

Shaxx reaches the bottom of the stairs that are left of his usual place and there he steps in front of a very heavy looking door, opening it with ease, not even a grunt escapes him.

Sal gulps and tries his best to suppress the moan that builds up in his throat. He really just wants to get pinned against the wall and fucked senseless by Shaxx. But that was not the reason why he was here in the first place. It was his attempt to lie that brought him here. So...why did Shaxx lead him to this small space?

“This is my relaxation room. I come here when I need to take a small break or just relax for a bit. Only my close friends and allies know of this room. And Cayde. He knew of it too”, the Titan chuckles and steps into the room, Sal following him.

The door closes with a heavy sound and it sounds for Sal like the last nail that just got hit in a coffin, sealing it and his fate. What would Shaxx do to him? Would he discipline him for lying to him?

“It...really is nothing you should be concerned about...! You...You really have more important things to do..!”, he then says to Shaxx, trying to wiggle himself out of this situation.

Shaxx chuckles and then turns around to face him.

“Did I not just say that today is a slow day for the Crucible? I haven't had anyone come here today. They are all either busy doing Gambit Matches or enjoying the Festival or waging War on the moon. So I have all the time in the world, Titan”, was the long answer and it felt like he was lecturing Sal.

“Y-Yeah...you were just saying that...”, Sal sighed and then he took off his helmet.

Dark bags and circles under his eyes showed his lack of rest and sleep, the entire expression on his face was just tired and his eyes looked like those of a man who just wanted to forget what he has seen.

“I'm...not focused today...”, he says, then takes a deep breath and places his helmet on the counter that was next to him, sitting down on one of the bar chairs that creaked soft underneath his weight.

“I also wasn't focused yesterday or the day before that...Since I stepped a foot on this cursed rock that is the moon... I...I hear them. The...their screams... as they were gunned down by the Red Legion. Cayde's final breath...they...those Pyramid...it haunts me. Nightmares seek me out in my sleep and...I see my fireteam...I see...Nassiz and Drei...dead in front of me. Nassiz...is torn apart and only a smoking heap of metal...and Drei....is just....covered in cuts with a razorblade in his hands...their blood...it's on my hands on my boots...I am drowning in it...I can't do anything as I see Nassiz falling apart with rust or Drei cutting his wrists open as he screams Saint's name...I am condemned to just watch them die. Powerless...unable to really defend them. Unable to...to save those that I care about... I haven't spent much time sleeping. Two hours only...but I can't handle more of those nightmares. I...talked to Eris but she didn't knew....there is no way to protect me....she told me to...to talk with friends but...I can't. They all see me as this...strong Titan who will protect them but...lately I have been not myself. The only time were I can really relax....is in the Crucible”, he began to ramble, the words just spilling out of himself as he emptied his thoughts, feelings out of his mind and into the open for Shaxx to see.

Shaxx is silent and just listens to him, then he moves behind the counter and rummages through it. Sal can hear the soft clinging noise of bottles and then the larger Titan puts two bottles of booze onto the counter. He opens them up with a flick of his hand and then hands one to Sal, taking the other in his own hand.

“This is my favorite brand. Stopped making it during the Golden Age. Then someone in the City found it and started making it again”, he tells him, before he opens up a small port in his helmet and takes a rather large sip of the beer before he lets out a sigh.

“You're being hit with something that all veterans experience at some point. Tell me. How long have you been doing your job as a Titan?”

Sal takes a deep sip from the bottle and then lets out a deep sigh, pleasant surprised at how good the beer tastes. Then he thinks back to his first days as Titan. He helped built those walls.

“I helped build those Walls and I am certainly older than Zavala and longer around and alive as him. And yet here I am acting like a rookie that experienced their first death. And this tastes really good”, he then says because he has lost track of the years that passed by.

Shaxx chuckles and then takes another swig of the bottle

“Yes it does. And I would have never guessed that you're that old. Only a few years younger than me. Impressive. I rarely find anyone near my own age. Just a bunch of younger guardians”

Sal laughs and then looks down at the bottle in his hands.

“Yeah...I think Nassiz is older than myself. And Drei...? He never talks about his age or what happened before I met him. Why...did you ask how long I was doing my job as a Titan?”, he looks back up from his bottle at Shaxx, wished he would take his helmet off so he could see in his eyes, read the expression on his face and not watch his bodylanguage and pick up small hints of his mood out of his voice.

Shaxx is silent for a few minutes as he takes another sip of the bottle before he just says: “To be blunt, you interest me Sal”

“Uhm...okay...why...is that? I am just a Titan who is plagued by nightmares”, he can feel the heat creeping up his cheeks and would now rather have his helmet back on so Shaxx couldn't see him blushing like a virgin.

The Crucible Handler chuckles once more and leans forward against the counter.

“Mayhap. But I see a bit...more”

Sal can basically feel the heat on his cheeks now more intense and the silence is actually rather nice, then a sharp crack noise along with the feeling of booze hitting his armor and legs shatters the moment.

“Dregs piss! That will never wash out!”, he curses and jumps up, inspecting his hand. No injuries there so he was lucky this time. The last time he crushed a glass like that...has been very long. It was before the Red War but why...? Shaking his head he casts the memory aside and takes off his armor wit ha disgusted look on his face. It'll reek now of alcohol for the next few weeks!

He sees a movement out of the side of his view and catches an old cleaner bottle, the label too faded to make out the words that once stood there.

“Use this. It's an old cleaner that still works. You'll dye cloth with it however, so be careful with it”, Shaxx tells him and Sal nods.

He is rather surprised as the smell immediately fades away.

“Wow...this really works very well. A bit sad that you can't ready the label anymore. Though I think I could send a small sample to Drei and let him see it over what it is made off”, Sal muses low to himself, wearing only his black bodysuit that clings to his body like a second skin.

Then he chuckles softly as another thought hits him.

“Or I could just make it myself”

Shaxx tilts his head interested and then asks: “Yourself?”

“Yes. How else am I supposed to make...things...?”, Sal replies as cryptic as possible so Shaxx will not shout at him.

“Things?”

God damn it!

“Uhm...Drakes, Sparrows and...ships. Well...at least when Holliday is too busy. She actually learned under myself how to make that stuff and...I...might also modify those things...more than...well...you should do. I also repair armor and broken weapons...”, Sal tells about some of the things he does in his spare time.

Chuckling Shaxx nods and then walks over to a couch, the empty finished bottle standing on the counter. He sits down in a couch and gets comfortable there.

“Having more skills then what is expected it always handy. Traveler knows Holliday needs more helpers and well...holidays”, he chuckles at his own joke.

Sal smiles and the next thing just slips out of his mouth without him spending one second thinking about it.

“Yeah I help her out when I have free time and when my schedule allows it. I also tend to fix your Redjacks when they are damaged and in need of repair. Though I do not tamper with them. I never touch their programming I only fix their broken hardware and upgrade some of them with newer and better weapons or other things they need out there in the field”, Sal goes rather silent after this, waiting for Shaxx to just explode in his face.

“You're allowed to fix them if they come back broken”, Shaxx then says and snorts amused as he says: “If they come back...that is me being hopeful”

A rather large smile appears on Sal's face and he then says: “Great! Well...uhm...thank you Shaxx!”

Then he looks down on his black shirt and frowns.

“Oh by the Traveler I got something on here as well!”, he then simply takes off the shirt, revealing his rather scared and muscular torso as he begins to clean the shirt with the cleaner that Shaxx gave him, mindful of the warning about dyeing the fabric.

With him being concentrated on the process of cleaning the shirt he misses how Shaxx whispers under his breath: “Lots of stories...lots of tales....lots of...muscles”

Sal looks back up and blushes as he catches the other Titan staring at his chest or rather at the large black tattoo that covered his midsection and was hidden underneath the lower part of the bodysuit. Underneath there the black flame tattoo wrapped around his thighs.

“I didn't think Zavala would allow that. Then again you'd have to tell him”, with that Shaxx taps on his own armor and it dissolves in a blue shimmer, leaving him in only his black bodysuit that every Titan wears underneath their armor. He then takes of the top of the suit and reveals a large red Crucible Tattoo covering his entire chest.

“He doesn't know that I have a Tattoo. I actually have two ta-”, the rest of the sentence never makes it out of Sal's throat, his voice just dies as he stares at the large Tattoo on Shaxx' chest, then his eyes drift over the massive muscles and he really has to wrestle down a moan that is building up inside his throat. His thoughts are send spinning over the edge and all he wants right now is just being pinned against the wall and fucked senseless by Shaxx.


	3. There is always a first time for everything

Sal hides his moan under a cough as Shaxx flexes one of his muscles and his thoughts are spinning in his head. Taking a deep breath he tries to calm his racing heart and thoughts down but that shows only little process.

“Tell me, Guardian, do you like other Guardians? I know some form tightknit groups and fireteams but some go around as loners. What about you? Anything meeting your fancy?”, Shaxx then asks him and Sal looks up from the spot he stared at a few moments, catching himself.

“U-Uhm...well my fireteam is my family. But...y-yeah...there is someone who...I have a crush on. I just...well...don't know if they...feel the same about me. It doesn't help that Nassiz keeps asking me...if I need help with that...”, he then stammers around, a bit too embarrassed by Shaxx sitting in front of him without a shirt. He then quickly sits down in front of Shaxx on one of the comfortable looking chairs and crosses his legs to hide his erection at least a bit from the Crucible Vendor.

Shaxx tilts his head and then muses: “Who might that mysterious Guardian be? I may be able to put in a good word for you”  
The Titan then chuckles and continues: “Oh! Is it that Exo Titan who has a much larger chassis and hits like an Ogre boss?”

“N-No. Not him. He...He lacks the certain something my crush has...”, Sal mutters the last sentence almost and shifts around in his chair.

Then a smirk creeps on his face as a thought crosses his mind.

“Though Nassiz was trying to get that Titan in bed so long and when he finally did he complained about having a sore ass for days. Drei kept also kicking him in said ass for talking that much about his sex life”, he tells Shaxx with an amused tone.

“Was that Guardian...Nassiz...was he an Exo Hunter?”

“Yeah. Nassiz-8. Don't tell him though that you know his full name, he gets very cranky when others call him like that. But yeah, he is an Exo Hunter, why do you want to know?”, Sal leans forward with an interested look on his face.

Shaxx doesn't say a thing but instead stands up, stretches himself and then takes his sweet time to walk over to Sal, time Sal uses to look over Shaxx's body.

“Because Sal...”, he now stands right in front of Sal and leans down to him before he continues.

“How do you want this to go down? Choose wisely Guardian~”

Sal can feel his blood rushing down south and mentally he screams at himself to focus on what's going on while he stammers out: “H-Huh? W-What do you mean Shaxx?”

A blue shimmer covers the helmet of Shaxx and then it's gone, revealing short cut white hair in mock of a military buzz, a shallow scar running over one of his eyes, the other one is of a warm brown tone while the one with the scar is of a clouded white milky tone.

A grin spreads across Shaxx face as he asks Sal: “Have you ever had fantasies of being pinned to a wall before?”

Sal jumps up in his chair, now rather scared as he asks Shaxx: “C-Can you read minds or how the hell do you know that...?”

With a grin on his lips, Shaxx moves forward, Sal walks away from Shaxx until he can feel the cold stone wall on his back. Shaxx arms cage him as the larger Titan places both of his hands next to Sal's head.

“I just have a good eye for things, Guardian”

He can feel the blush creeping on his face, the heat almost as hot as the surface of a Hammer of Sol.

Then he takes a deep breath and mutters: “Kiss me”, throwing all the caution out of the window. Shaxx clearly is interested in him or else he wouldn't do all this stuff he was currently doing.

Shaxx leans down with a grin on his lips and Sal can feel his heart beating against his ribs in a hard and steady rhythm, like it wants to escape his chest. Warm lips hit hard against his own, swallow the deep moan that vibrates through Sal's chest and throat as he returns the kiss.

Warmth explodes in his chest and he wraps his arms around Shaxx's chest, pulling himself closer to the bigger Titan.

Continuing the kiss Shaxx simply steps forward until he pins Sal's body against the wall, causing the other Titan to moan again and shiver in pleasure.

A low growl vibrates in Shaxx chest and Sal breaks the kiss to catch some much-needed air, letting out a surprised gasp as one of Shaxx's hands gropes his ass, hitting a sensitive spot that causes him to let out a loud moan.

“What's this Guardian? Did I find your weakness?”, Shaxx jokes and Sal gasps again before he just says, without thinking: “You are my weakness”

Embarrassed he then buries his face in Shaxx's neck, inhaling the scent he mutters: “Just...fuck me senseless...”

He can feel how Shaxx easily picks him up and holds him, giving him the time to wrap his legs around his waist.

“That can be arranged Guardian”, he softly mutters into Sal's ear, who shudders with pleasure. A simple gesture with his hand and his Ghost transmats his leggings away, giving Shaxx free access to his body. A needy whine escapes him before he can collect himself as he can feel the gaze of Shaxx wandering over his back and ass.

Sal lets out a surprised gasp as Shaxx starts pushing into him.

“C-Careful...! I'm not used to...well...you...uhm....might feel that I'm not used to sex...”, he then tells Shaxx, who grunts back: “That...is an understatement”

He blushes and then suggests: “M-Maybe...stretch me first...?”

Shaxx stops and then says: “Or get a few things wet”

Blushing Sal mutters: “Y-Yeah...or that...”

The Titan gently sets Sal back down before he walks over to the couch he was sitting on before, getting comfortable on it again before he beckons Sal over to himself.

“Why don't you try your hands or rather your mouth at a bit of foreplay?”, he then suggests and Sal can feel the heat rising on his cheeks as he flushes with embarrassment.

“I...I never...done that...”, he then confesses as he walks over to Shaxx, who nods and then answers: “It's quite easy. Have you ever had a lollipop or a popsicle? You just suck on it. Oh. And no teeth”

Sal blushes at the question and says: “Y-Yeah...? And great, now I can't eat either of those without thinking back to this moment”

He kneels down in front of Shaxx and his mouth goes dry as he sees the rather large cock.

“Shit...that....that is big”

The Crucible Vendor chuckles amused and leans relaxed back before he says: “So I've been told”

Sal blushes even more and then wraps one of his hands around the dick, begins to stroke it in a slow soft rhythm before he leans forward and wraps his lips around the tip, trying his best to not scrape over the sensitive skin with his teeth as he sucks on it.

Letting out a soft moan Shaxx shudders in pleasure as Sal pushes his head down, taking as much in his mouth as he can. Gagging he lifts his head a bit and he can feel Shaxx's hand on his head, gently holding it there.

“Don't...push yourself too far too soon...Sal”

Sal tries to nod but that would scrape his teeth against Shaxx's erection so he gives a thumbs up to the Titan as a sign that he understood before he begins to move his head up and down, tracing invisible patterns on the soft skin with his tongue.

The low quiet moans are fuel for the warmth that has started to grow in his chest and encouraged by the sounds that Shaxx makes he tries to take it in deeper, surprised as his gag reflex this time isn't setting in, allowing him to take the head of the cock down his throat. He closes his eyes and exhales through his nose before he begins to move his head up and down Shaxx's cock, enjoying the small feeling of pain that ripples through his throat.

Then he can feel the hand in his blond hair tightening, a surprising sound escapes his throat as Shaxx begins to move his hips a bit. He then sucks harder on it, shivering in pleasure from the soft pain that tingles through his skull from the tight grip on his hair.

Shaxx let's out a choked hiss and he pushes Sal's head down until Sal's nose touches his crotch. Sal shivers as he can feel Shaxx cumming hard in his throat, trying his best to swallow everything, growling disappointed as some escapes his mouth. Shaxx then gently pulls him off of his dick and states: “That...was impressive Sal”

The Titan gasps for air then nods and wipes the corner of his mouth clean before adding: “Y-Yeah...shit...to be honest with you, that was the first blowjob I've ever given to someone”

Chuckling Shaxx answers: “Well, I must say, for it being your first, it was quite enjoyable”

Blushing Sal says: “Y-Yeah...”, then he shivers in pleasure and mumbles: “Shit now I see why Nassiz enjoys this so much..it...well...feels good”

“Well, would you like to try what we attempted earlier, now?”, Shaxx asks him with a soft chuckle mixed into his voice.

Sal blushes and then stutters: “Y-Yeah...”


	4. Chapter 4

Shaxx smirks before he pats his lap as a sign for Sal to sit on it. The Titan managed to get up even if his knees were still shaking from the previous experience, he took the few steps towards the couch that Shaxx was sitting on and then sat down on his lap, legs still shaking.

“D-Don't you maybe...want to move this to a more...comfortable spot?”, he then managed to ask the slightly bigger Titan, who grins before lifting Sal up like he weighs nothing, moving over to a very comfortable looking bed that stands in the corner of the room.

Sal wraps his legs around Shaxx' waist, shivering in anticipation at the event that would follow and because at how easily Shaxx just lifted him up in the air.

“Remind me to never upset you. You could simply break me...”, he then whispered as Shaxx gently lowered him down into the soft mattress.

The answer to that is a rather amused chuckle, followed by the question: “And why would I do that?”

Then Sal can feel lips nibble at his muscular neck before teeth start gently biting down into the skin, more heat pools into his stomach and he gasps low, pressing his own body further into Shaxx.

“I...don't know...maybe because I...don't participate in the Crucible that often...?”, he asks, a thing that will change after this encounter. He definitive would happily throw himself at every Crucible Match that Shaxx had to offer, just to spent time with him and even hear him cheering when he did something outstanding.

Shaxx rolls his eyes and then places a gently kiss onto Sal's lips: “Sal. I put that on for show. It amused the citizen and I'm mimicking the sports casters of the golden age. Outside of the Crucible, I'm different. Quieter”

Sal lets out a surprised gasp that turns into a deep moan as teeth bite down on a rather sensitive spot on his neck, that he himself even didn't know existed there.

“Oh..well...you're selling the act quite good”, he blushes and then smiles shy before he adds: “But we...aren't here to talk about that. Maybe...later....yeah...”

As if he was waiting for Sal to say that, Shaxx grinds his hips down, causing the Sentinel to let out a deep moan of pleasure which hitched into a gasp as lips nibbled again on his neck, searching for sensitive spots that could be used to relax him more.

“Yes...we are here for something else”, Shaxx says and then lets out a soft chuckle, continuing to nibble and gently bite Sal's neck, leaving a few bruises on the delicate skin. Bruises that would later be hidden underneath the blue bodysuit, but he still would know they were there.

Then he pushed his hips down, making sure that Sal was relaxed before he pushed into him, causing Sal to let out a deep moan, that suddenly turns into a deep growl as he wraps his legs tighter around Shaxx's waist and pulls himself deeper onto the large cock, moaning with pleasure and delight when he can feel soft skin on his ass and thighs.

Grunting at the tightness of the Titan underneath him, Shaxx starts to thrust into him, pushing himself as deep as possible into the man underneath.

Sal lets out another deep moan and then whispers: “Don't...hold back, please...I enjoy...pain...”

This causes Shaxx to grunt again before he thrust harder and deeper into Sal, the Titan mewls in pleasure, leaning up to capture Shaxx's lips in a fierce kiss, moaning into it as Shaxx hits his prostate and causes stars to flare up in his field of view.

The fire inside him roars out and starts to grow, then he can feel the empty burning feeling of the void, building up inside himself, gasping he hides his face in Shaxx' neck and screams out Shaxx's name as the orgasm grabs his body hard, shivering with the spike of pleasure that rolls through it, leaving him in a haze of warmth and pleasure together with the soft tingle all around his body.

Shaxx gives a few more hard thrusts into Sal before he hilts himself and cums deep into the shivering body of the Titan underneath him.

The Sentinel gives a low groan at the feeling and then opens his eyes he had closed, blinking surprised as he spots the very familiar deep purple of the Void Dome, surround himself and Shaxx, covering both of their bodies with a familiar blue glow of protective light.

Blinking several times he looks confused up at the Void Dome and then blushes at it dawns on himself what had happened.

“U-Uhm...shit...well...you can be happy that I am more of a Sentinel than a Sunbreaker or Striker...”

This causes Shaxx to look up, spotting the Ward of Dawn around them, laughing he then looks down onto Sal, who hides his face behind his hands, absolutely embarrassed at what he did.

“You'll learn to control that. With both time and experience”, the older Titan then says and Sal lets out a shy mewl as he understands what Shaxx is implementing with that sentence.

Shaxx smiles affectionately at Sal, who is only embarrassed more by this and looks to the side, whispering: “Stop embarrassing me that much or I'll accidentally set the room on fire....but I...wouldn't say no to that kind of training...”

Grinning Shaxx then switches to his Crucible Voice: “Well then Guardian! Are you going to continue your streak or end it for the day?”

Sal lets out an even more embarrassing whine, before he just pulls down Shaxx onto himself, hiding his face inside Shaxx' neck to shut the Titan up.

“Don't you ever dare to...use that Voice again while we're intimate like that. I would get random boners inside the Crucible then”, he then murmurs into Shaxx's ear and the reaction to that is a burst of amused laughter.


End file.
